Factions High
by DivergentFOURever
Summary: The Divergent characters are going to high school! Read along as Tris goes through the fun and struggles of high school with her friends! It is so overused I know, but I want to give it a shot! So I hope you enjoy! Rated T for Tobias and Tris! DivergentFOURever
1. Chapter 1

**Hi initiates! So I'm going to give FanFiction another try..I did make another story a while ago but nobody really read it so I am going to try again just because I am so obsessed with the Divergent Trilogy. This is a high school story, overused I know, but I love them so I am going to give it a shot! Hope you enjoy~ DivergentFOURever**

**Chapter 1**

I dread the day my father got a new job. About a week ago my mother told me that we were moving to Chicago, so now I stand in our new house getting things ready for my first day at a new school. This may be exciting for some people, but no, not me. I had to leave the little friends I had, Susan and Robert. I am not the best at making friends so this year will probably be miserable for me. I sigh to myself as I get in bed, hoping that tomorrow doesn't come.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and eventually get up. I figured that I should look presentable today if I want to make any friends, so I pick out a nice shirt and skinny jeans with combat boots. I almost never wear makeup but I want to look nice today, so I put on mascara and lip gloss, keeping it minimal. I straighten my hair and put soft curls on the bottom with my curling wand. I am done brushing my teeth when I hear my brother Caleb call, "BEATRICE! ARE YOU READY?! I'M OUTSIDE!" Ugh, he is so annoying. I guess he's driving me today...I go downstairs and grab an apple and my backpack on my way out, I'm almost out the door when my mother stops me.

"Beatrice, I hope you have a nice first day, honey" My mother tells me as she kisses me on the cheek. She looks sort of worried. Wow, even my mom doesn't think I will make friends. I just smile and thank her and get in Caleb's car. I guess my dad already left for work since his car isn't here.

Caleb and I split up once we get to school. I look up at the letters on the building "FACTIONS HIGHSCHOOL". I take a deep breath in and I go to the office to get my schedule, Caleb already got his yesterday...he's always one step ahead. I walk in the office and go up to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, can i get my schedule?" I ask her.

"Sure thing, what's your name?" She tells me.

"Beatrice Prior" I respond, slightly embarrased of my name.

"Prior..Prior..Prior..Oh here it is! You are locker number 646!" She says.

"Thank you." I say, taking my schedule. I look it over:

BEATRICE PRIOR

1st hour- Math

2nd hour- Gym

3rd hour-Science

LUNCH

4th hour- History

5th hour- Gym

6th hour- French

7th hour- Art

I look around everywhere for my locker until I finally find it. The girl next to my locker sees me and smiles brightly. She has short brown hair and dark skin, dressed pretty fancy.

"OOOH! You must be the new girl! Yay, my locker is next to yours! We are going to be great friends! Oh sorry, my name is Christina! What's yours?" The girl- I mean Christina tells me, with lots of excitement.

"Beatrice, nice to meet you!" I respond.

"Hmm...we're going to have to work on that name. OH I GOT ONE! How do you like Tris?" She says smiling. I think for a moment and answer

"I love it!" I say. It's perfect!

"Great! Now let me see your schedule." Christina says. She looks it over for a few seconds until I see a smile growing on here face.

"Yay, we have math, gym, and science together! You also have lots of classes with my friends too, you _have_ to meet them! Why don't you sit with us all at lunch?" She asks excitedly

"Sure! Umm...could you please help me find my classes?" I ask shyly.

"Of course, follow me!" She says already walking. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all...

**Well, that's chapter 1! I hope you all like it! Remember to R/R! Thanks for reading!**

**~DivergentFOURever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who reviewed/favorited/followed my story! Your reviews make me smile! :3 Here is chapter 2 of Factions High!**

**Chapter 2**

I follow Christina to math class and sit down next to her in the back. She also sits down next to a boy with light brown eyes and dark brown hair. Handsome. "Tris this is Uriah, Uriah, Tris!" says Christina.

"Hi" I say shyly. I'm not much of a conversationalist...I just sit down after. The teacher walks in the room. Her eyes land on me.

"Oh! You must be the new student! Beatrice, correct? I'm ! Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?" She buzzes. Oh no..already I have to go up in frontof the class and talk. I can feel my face putting tomatoes to shame.

"Umm..well..my name is..Tris. Tris Prior. We just moved to Chicago, so now I'm here." I say almost stuttering.

"Prior? Is your brother Caleb Prior?" She says with a smile growing on her face.

"Yes..."

"I have him in my advanced class! Oh um..I'm sorry we need to get get back to work!" She almost shouts. Phew. She's done. I sit back down next to Christina while rambles on what we're going to be learning this year. I almsot fell asleep when I hear my phone buzz. Probably Christina since she's the only one I gave my number to. I read he text, but it's from an unknown number.

**Stranger:**___hey_

**Me: **_who's this?_

**Stranger: **_Guess._

Then i hear a snicker coming from Uriah...really?

**Me: **_how did you get my number Uriah?_

**Uriah: **_DANG IT! It was Christina..._

**Me: **_lol ok. so what's up besides being bored._

**Uriah: **_I know i hate this class already -_-_

**Me: **_Same here..._

Just then, the bell rang. Apparently all of Christina's friends have gym together. So I follow her and Uriah. After Christina and I change, we go to the track. I hear a squeal coming from her when she sees a group of people..probably her friends. "Tris come here!" She shouts already by them. I sigh and follow. "Tris! This is Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, you already know Uriah, Will, and Four!" Four and I make eye contact for a few seconds, but I break it, though not wanting to. Something about his dark blue eyes makes me want to keep staring. I study him a bit more when he's not looking. He has really dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes, almost black in color. He's tall with a muscular. I see him wearing a football jersey with the number 4 on it. Oh, so maybe "Four" is just a nickname. What's his real name? I hear a whistle blow and snap me out of my trance.

"Okay everybody listen up! My name is Coach Amar and I will be your gym teacher for the rest of the year! Today we're going to take it easy since it's the first day, but other days will not be like this! Run a mile on the track!" We all get on the track and I somehow end up next to Four.

"Hey Tris" He says in a deep voice.

"Hey" I mutter, blushing slightly.

"I bet I can beat you" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Your'e on! If you lose you owe me Starbucks." I say smirking back.

"Sure. And if I win-" He gets cut off by Amar's whistle signaling to go. I take off fast. What Four doesn't know is that I was on the track team last year. I'm on my second lap with Four trailing behind me. By the time I'm on my third he's close behind so I pick up the pace. I reach the fourth and run full speed to the end of the track. By the time Four finishes and meets me I have a satisfied smile on my face.

"Wow.." He pants, out of breath. "You're better than you look. I guess I owe you Starbucks then, how about after school? Meet me by my locker, you can ask Christina where it is" He says.

"Sure thing, see you then!" I smile. Christina finishes and comes up to me.

"Oooh! What was that all about?" She says excitedly.

"Oh nothing really, Four owes me Starbucks" Before she can say anything Uriah comes.

"Woah Tris! We didn't know you could run like that! You beat Four!" He laughs.

I laugh back, "Well now Four owes me Starbucks!"

"Yeah kill em' Trissy!" He says. I laugh at the name.

"Wha-What did you call me?" I manage to get out in between laughs.

"Yeah c'mon _Trissy, _let's go to science!" He tells me exaggerating the "Trissy". From the distance I look at Four and see somethig in his eyes. What is it? Pain...Jealousy..? No he can't possibly be jealous of Uriah. I shake it off and go to science.

**There's chapter 2! I will probably update later today. So how did you all like it? R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who is reviewing and following...I can't believe some people are favoriting it already! Thanks so much :D Oh by the way I noticed when I wrote out her schedule in the first chapter I put that she had gym twice..just an accident! I BRING YOU...CHAPTER 3! Enjoy, initiates! **

I follow Uriah to science. He's the only person I know in that class. The teacher intoduces herself as and she is just plain evil. I can tell that thiis is going to be my least favorite class because I don't think it's possible to have a teacher as mean as her. Thankfully since it was the first day all she did was explain what we were going to do. It went by pretty quickly and before I knew it the lunch bell rang. YES! I met Christina by my locker and we went to lunch together. I sat down next to all of her friends.I hadn't talked to any of them except Uriah and Four. Well this should be awkward...I quietly sit down next to Christina. I don't talk until a girl-I think Marlene tells me ,"Why are you so quiet, Tris? We don't bite!" Great..now the attention is on me. Her friends laugh. "So..why did you move?" She asks.

"My dad got a new job.." I say.

"Oh, do you think you will be staying here for the rest of high school?" She asks with enthusiasm.

I laugh, "Yeah probably"

She and another girl squeal again. I think it was Shauna?

"Oh calm down she's staying..whoopie." A girl with super short hair and hazel eyes says.

"That's Lynn" Christina whispers.

"She's not very nice" Another boy says..I don't remember his name, but he resembles Uriah. As if reading my thoughts he tells me

"I'm Zeke, and I see you've already met my brother, the ugly one" Zeke says. I laugh.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts at his brother.

"I'm sorry..pansy-what now?" I say trying not to laugh.

Christina sighs next to me, "Pansycake, a dumb word Uriah made up in 3rd grade."

"Oh!" I start to laugh. The rest of our lunch time was spent listening to Uriah's jokes..which only he found funny by the way, and just talking. For the first time I feel like I've made some actual friends.

History was by far the fastest class, I dont even remember the teacher's name. It seems like an easy enough class. Even though I still had to introduce myself...jeez do they not get any new students here? I look over my schedule and see that I have French next. This class should be an easy A. I'm not the best at French, but I still know a lot. I walk in the room and the French teacher automatically knows who I am and has me introduce myself. I decide to do it in French. "Bonjour mon nom est Tris Prior" I continue to talk a little about myself in French. When I finish I hear a brown haired boy with green eyes call out,  
"Show-off!" I glare at him. I'm about to say something when Four calls back,

"Shut up, Peter!" He looks like he just might kill him. Speaking of Four, he was really quiet at lunch. I decide to sit next to him.

"Hey" I tell him.

His face softens, "Hey"

I smile to myself. The teacher talks about what every ther teacher did so I tune out. I pass Four a note.

_**Don't forget about Starbucks~Tris**_

_** Wouldn't dream of it~Four**_

__We look at each other when the teachers not looking and smile. The moment ends to soon. Dumb bell...

"Need help finding your next class?" Four says next to me.

"Sure" I smile. "I have art."

"No way, me too! Come on" He says. We walk and talk and I can see people's eyes on us. Creeps...We get to the art room and this teacher didn't make me introduce myself, thank god..Four and I sit next to eachother. This teacher doesn't say what all the other teachers have been saying. Apparenty we have an project. Already...at least you get to do it with a partner. It's to design 5 symbols that represent you or to just be creative, to get to know eachother more since our seat partner is our partner for the whole year. At least it's Four...The final bell rang, after that Four told me to meet him outside. I go to my locker and Christina tells me to text what happens at Starbucks. I don't think it's a big deal but she does.

I look outside and finally spot Four next to a _really _nice car. "You ready?"

I just smile and get in the car. "So I was thinking we can start our project after this since it's due in a week."

"Sure no problem..but uh..we should do it at your house" he says with a really worried look on his face. What's that all about?

"Okay my mom won't mind" I say. We pull into Starbucks and go in.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Four says

"Well next time don't underestimate me" I say smirking.

"Wha-I didn't" He gets flustered, why would Four get flustered. He doesn't seem like that kind of person. I just laugh and go inside.

"One Double Chocolatey-Chip Frappuchino please" I say and Four gives her the money.

"What's your name?"The lady says. Before I can say anything Four interrupts,

"Batman"

"Batman? Really?" She says.

"No is there a problem with my name? My parents were obsessed with Batman so that's what they named me." He says with a straight face. It takes all I have not to burst out in laughter.

"No there's not a problem at all" She says with a fake smile. A few minutes later we hear, "DOUBLE CHOCOLATEY CHIP FRAPPUCHINO FOR BATMAN!" We hear a few laughs. Four goes up and gets the coffee witha straight face still and says, "I'm Batman"

"Okay...heres your drink..Batman..." The lady says. Once we get out I almost died of laughter.

"Really?" I manage to get out.

"Yes. Problem?" He says.

"Why did you do that?" I say still laughing.

"Well I figured I would make the best of it if I had to go in there.''

"Anyways, thanks Four."

"No problemo Tris a bets a bet. So what's your address?" He says. I tell him my address and we go to my house to start our project.

**Chapter 3! Told you I would update again today! Hope you enjoyed!**

**~DivergentFOURever**


	4. Chapter 4

**I loved all of your reviews! You guys don't know how much I appreciate them! :3 Here's chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4**

Once Four and I walk inside my house, we're about to go up to my room to work on the project when we get stopped by my mom.

"Beatrice, are you going to introduce your friend?" She asks.

"Oh, um..sure. Mom, this is Four, we have an art project to work on" I tell her.

"Okay, that's fine" she smiles. "Try not to make a mess with the art."

"Sure" I start to go up the stairs when I remember. "Oh mom do you know where we put the art supplies when we moved?"

"I think they're in the closet upstairs," she says.

"Alright, thanks Mom!" I say while running up the stairs with Four following. I find the art supplies in the closet and go to my room.

"So...any ideas?" Four asks. I think for a minute. I think it's easier to create symbols to just be creative instead of symbols that represent us. What could they represent? Suddenly, I got an idea.

"How about personalities?" I suggest.

"Great! Name one personality," Four says.

"Umm...how about kind?"

"Yeah, uh..brave?" He says. We throw ideas back and forth until we finally come up with 5 ideas. Kind, brave, selfless, honest, and intelligent. "Alright, I think that's enough for one day" he smiles.

"Yeah probably"

"Okay, so see you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure" I smile. Our eyes lock again. Just like how they did earlier. This time neither of us break it. He looks like he's going to say something...or do something but changes his mind. "Uh..follow me" I stutter, and lead him to the door.

"Bye Tris!" He calls out getting into his car.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

**Hehe, Fourtris didn't happen...I considered it but it's too early. I JUST LOVE FOURTRIS...even after Allegiant ;( Since I love Fourtris so much and I want it so happen so bad...you never know, it could be in the next chapter, it could be in a few...you guys will find out ;) **

**Since I left it off there I'm going to be updating in a little!**

**~DivergentFOURever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Promised I would update again soooo here:)**

Chapter 5

When Four left my mom called me for dinner. Of course it was just plain food, my parents aren't too big on extravagance. They're perfectly selfless. I knew my mom was going to ask me a million questions. As if on que, she says,

"Beatrice, honey, how was your first day of school? Did you make any friends?"

"It was pretty good, I made some friends too." I tell her.

"How about you, Caleb?" My father asks.

"Oh it was amazing! Our science teacher " Caleb starts rambling. I tune out and pick at my peas. After I get ready for bed, not dreading school anymore.

The next day...

My classes flew by today. The only classes I actually payed attention to were French and art. Christina told me at lunch she would pick me up after school to go to the mall. I didn't want to cancel with Four, so I told him I would come to his house after. How long could shopping take? He looked worried at first but he didn't say anything. Just nodded. I had no idea that Four was such an amazing artist. We were thinking of symbol ideas and he drew these beautiful ones. I don't think anyone else knows either, though. I met Christina by her locker and we got in her car.

"Oh yeah Tris! How was Starbucks?" She says wiggling her eyebrows. Oh gosh that's embarrassing. I try to end the conversation quickly.

"Well Four said his name was Batman and uh..you can figure out the rest..." I say. She laughs.

"Really? That's not really something he would do. But anyways, nothing else happened?" She says getting disappointed.

"No nothing at all, Christina."

"Fine," she huffs. Thankfully she drops it. We get to the mall and she gets this evil look on her face. I don't think I want to, but I have a feeling that I'm going to find out what that's about.

"I can't believe you agreed to go shopping with _me_. I take the saying 'shop till' you drop' literally," she says. Oh no.

"Well I have to meet Four at his house in an hour so..." Suddenly her face lights up.

"EEEEKK! I mean uh-why?" She squeals.

"We have a project together calm down" I say laughing slightly. Her face goes from excited to disappointed...to excited again.

"Who cares?! WE NEED TO FIND YOU SOMETHING TO WEAR!" She screams. Ugh. This will not be fun.

14 stores later...

"Christina. We've been shopping forever! What's the big deal? Can't I just wear this?" I say exhausted.

"Oh fine. But you are still wearing the things you bought. You will wear them even if I have to dress you myself," she says with a smirk on her face.

"But they're so...girly," I say disgusted.

"Well Tris. In case you haven't noticed...you are in fact a girl," She says smiling. She then drags me to the car. I ask her to drop me off at Four's since she knows his address.

"Thanks Chris!" I say when I get out of the car.

"No problem! CALL ME AFTER!" Which she couldn't have said any louder by the way. I knock on the door and Four answers right away.

"Oh hey Tris!" He says.

"Hey," I say back. "So where are we working?"

"Is my room okay?"

"Yup," I say. "I loved the symbols you drew, now we just have to make them bigger." We get started right away. He already sketched them out and I painted them. I don't know how he came up with these. For kind, it's a tree. For selfless, it's two joining hands. For honest, it's a scale. For intelligent, it's an eye. And my favorite is the flames for brave.

"Well, we're done, what do you want to do?" He asks. We just ended up talking and laughing. Somehow it always comes back to us staring into each other's eyes. "So Tris?" He grins. I can't focus, the dark blue puts me in a trance every time. Snap out of it Tris, he'll never like you!

"So," I grin back. Neither of us stop, but this time he starts to lean in. Our faces are inches away. _Oh my god is this really happening_. Centimeters. _It is! _Millimeters.

"TOBIIAAAAAAAAS!" I hear a voice roar.

**CLIFFHANGER! I had you there for a second didn't I? I will be updating soon!~DivergentFOURever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello initiates! I hate cliffhangers, so I am going to give you chapter 6 now! Enjoooooy!**

**Chapter 6**

Who was that? Four looks like he might faint. His face turns completely white.

"Get in the closet!" Four whisper-screams.

"Wha-why?" I ask getting nervous.

"Just trust me please!" He begs.

"Okay okay!" I say getting into the closet. I hear the voice again.

"_TOBIIIAAAAAAASSS_!" He yells again. Who is it?! I start to panic, what if someone is breaking in, or robbing, or trying to kill us-

My thoughts are interrupted by the horrifying sound of hands on skin. What's going on? I need to help. I go downstairs and see Four, on the floor, getting hit by someone. Then, the man pulls out his belt. _No. No. No._

"Where were you last night, son" the man hisses. That's his father?! Now I see why whenever Four and I talked he never talked about his family, or why he wanted to do the project at my house. This is my fault. He's starts for raise his belt. _NO!_ I don't think, I just jump. I jump in front of Four, right on time, and get slapped with the belt.

"_TRIS_!" Four yells. I ignore him and I look at his father's eyes...he looks...drunk. Does he not remember what he does to his son. Maybe he's not drunk every time, but it's still beyond horrible. I do something that I would never see myself doing in a million years. I take the belt, and hit him. Thankfully, he seems very confused in his drunken state, and starts to back away.

"Leave. Or I'm calling the cops." Four says, in a deadly voice. "I am sick of this. You can hit me all you want, but don't you _dare_ hit a girl. Especially Tris. _You coward_. You've done that enough to my mother. Leave. Now." He finishes. With his dad being drunk and confused, he leaves.

"Tris" he breathes out. "Why would you do that?" His face softens. "I told you to stay in the closet."

"That was the worst thing I have ever seen someone do in my life," I say shaky.

"Why did you take a belt for me Tris?" He asks. His eyes hold an unreadable emotion"

"Because..because I care," I sigh. Just then, something unexpected happens. He kisses me.

"Soo..I'm assuming that you do too?" I laugh. He answers by kissing me again.

"I'll take that as a yes" I laugh again. The fun ends too soon, when I remembered what just happened. "How long has he been doing that?" I whisper.

"Since I was little when my mom walked out on us." This time, he doesn't sound scared to talk about himself.

"Why haven't you told anyone...Tobias" I ask. I try out his real name.

"Well because..who would believe me? He's the mayor and-wait did you just call me Tobias?"

"Uh-I'll just forget it..."

"No." He says.

"What?" I say confused.

"You can call me Tobias...it's nice to hear my real name again. Just don't tell anyone please? I don't want to be known as related to...him" he scrunches his nose.

"Sure, your secrets safe with me" I smile at him. He hugs me an whispers,

"Thank you." He closes his eyes. We stay that way for a minute, with his chin on my head, his arms around my waist, and mine around his neck. It's one of the best moments of my life.

"So...what does this make us? I say breaking the comfortable silence, though not wanting to. He pulls away and grins at me.

"Together." He says, still grinning. I just hug him as a response. This year has turned out so much better than I thought so far.

**YAYYYYY FOURTRIS! Sorry if it was too quick, I just needed it to happen! Hehe..their friends reactions in the next chapter. ;) ~ DivergentFOURever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I already have lots of favorites and follows. Please review so I know when to update!**

_OH. MY. GOD. _EEEEEEEEKK! I. Just. Kissed. _Four. The _Four. Well...Tobias. I want to tell Christina so badly...but Four and I decided to make it a surprise. I go to sleep that night feeling like a _girl _for once.

**PAAAAAAGE BREAK PANSYCAKES!**

The next day at lunch time, I sit next to Tobias. Okay, how are we going to show them. I got it...I kiss Tobias on the cheek and act like it didn't happen. They all stare with their jaws dropped. Tobias and I just continue to eat our food. I think he knows what I'm doing. We'll mess with them first.

"What's wrong you guys?" I say while hiding my laughter.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Christina yells.

"When did what happen?" Tobias asks, pretending to look clueless.

"OOOOH! You mean this?" I say and kiss Tobias while I can feel our friends eyes on us. Christina looks like she migt blow up from excitement, she's not breating...

"WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" Christina stammers.

"Hmmm," I cup my chin with my fingers. "Let me think...oh yesterday!

"CONGRATS BRO! YOU FINALLY GOT A GIRL!" Zeke shouts while slapping him on the back. Tobias laughs, but at the same time looks like he wants to kill him.

"_Tris. _Can i speak to to you...in private," She says while eyeing everyone else, and she leads me to the bathroom. Is she mad? She gets in and closes the door. When it closes, she looks around, the screams.

"EEEEEEEEK WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TRIS I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Shhh, keep it down Christina. I wanted to tell you, but To-Four and I decided to keep it a surprise. How it happened? Can't tell you," I smirk.

"Fine," she huffs. "But since you didn't tell me, you have to let me dress you up for your first date," She grins with an evil look on her face. It's only fair so I agree.

"I KNEW IT! I just _knew_ you two would happen," She squeals on our way back to the cafeteria.

"Haha...how?"

"DID YOU NEVER SEE THE WAY HE LOOKED AT YOU?"

"No..." I say. How did he look at me?

When we come back to the cafeteria, we see Zeke and Uriah arguing and Tobias with his head in his hands.

"NO! I win! I said that he would get a girlfriend before a month into the school year! PAY UP, PANSYAKE!" Uriah shouts.

"Fine! Fine. You..you..won" he gulps. So I'm assuming Zeke doesn't like losing. Zeke gives Uriah a $20 bill and Uriah starts to jump up and down. Shauna and Marlene are sighing. They look pretty annoyed. I don't think that anyone knew we were here until we start laughing.

"Oh, um..hi Tris!," Uriah attempts a smile. "You weren't supposed to see that,"

"Oh well," I say.

"Did you know about this?" I laugh.

He sighs, "No idea, although I should've known they were doing something."

I put my head on his shoulder, "I don't wanna go to class."

"Well we do still have about half an hour until lunch ends...come on, I want to show you something." You can see the smile in his eyes.

**Ooooh where's Tobias taking her? If I get enough reviews just maybe you'll find out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**You know what...I think my friends are getting pretty sick of me reading your reviews to them out loud, but I don't care because they're just so sweet! Okay so here's chapter 8! (Please read my A/N at the end)**

Where is Tobias taking me? He has his hand over my eyes the whole time. He stops. He uncovers my eyes and infront of me is a _huge _ferris wheel.

"I usually come here to think," he says. I don't have any words, I'm just staing at this giany wheel infront of me. I've never seen one in real life before, let alone been on one.

"Does it still work?"

"No..." he says. I start to climb it.

"Well then, come on!"

"Are you crazy, Tris!" He looks up with me in bewilderment.

"Maybe just a little," I smile. "Are you coming or not?"

He gets a nervous look on his face before answering, "Ok." He hesitates at first, but starts to climb.

He gulps, "Uh so Tris, what do you-" He starts to breath heavily, then clears his throat, "like best about Chicago so far?"

"Tobias, are you okay?"

"Tris are you _human_? How can you be up this high?" Ooohh...he's afaid of heights.

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you Tobias?"

"I don't know who can't be. This doesn't scare you at all?"

"I actually think it's beautiful," I respond. "We can go down if you want..."

"No, I'm doing this," He says.

"Alright," I smirk. I hear him take a deep breath. We finally reach the top.

"See, I knew we could do it," I smile.

"Fine, but it was still horrible..." He says. I laugh and kiss him. A minute later I say,

"We should go down, our friends are going to be wondering where we are, I laugh.

"Yeah you're probably right," He laughs back, He starts to go down first. I follow. Around the middle, I slip and start to fall.

"AAAAHH!" I scream, until I end up in Tobias's arms. "Thank you" I breathe out.

"Be careful, Tris," He now looks even more scared than when we were climbing up. I nod, still not able to speak. When I finally get my words back, I say,

"I-I'm fine, lets just...keep climbing down."

"Tris, please be careful" He says. I jod and keep climbing.

We're almost down when I step on a loose bar. "FOUR!"

"Hold on Tris! Just, stay there!" and he climbs all the way down as fast as he can. "STAY THERE!" He shouts from below.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER OPTIONS!" by then, he's already gone. Where did he go?

**Tobias POV:**

Okay, think think. I have an ideabut it's super risky. It's the only chance I have though. I go to the Ferris wheel's controls and press the start buton. At first I don't hear anything, but then, I start to hear it moving. I sigh of relief. Tris! I run back towards the wheel to see if she made it down.

"TRIS!" I hug her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Tobias I'm fine," she laughs shakily.

"You're not hurt?"

"No, mother," She rolls her eyes.

"Tris, I told you to be careful!"

"Well it's not my fault I-HEY! Why didn't _you_ break the bar when you stepped on it, you went before me!" She says. I laugh.

"I don't know, Tris, see, heights are scary!" I say. She starts to laugh.

"Come on Tobias, let's get back to school," She says. Already?! She almost died on a ferris wheel...twice! It's one of the tings I love about her...her bravery. She reminds me of the flames in the project we made. What was the word for that again? Oh yeah. Dauntless.

***PLEASE READ* Sooo how did you like it? Any ways, could you guys pleeeaaase PM me plot ideas, don't worry, I won't make something bad happen right away, Ilove Fourtris too much to do that. But eventually I do need a plot, so if any f you have ideas that aren't overused, could you please PM me them? Thank you so much if you do!~DivergentFOURever.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated yet...I've been a little busy...and even though I just started I'm almost running our of ideas. I've only gotten a few suggestions. Oh and also to the guest reviewer who was worried this may be a Uriah/Tris story. DON'T WORRY! I ship Fourtris waaaaaay too much to do that! And Uriah and Marlene! So you guys don't have to worry about me pairing Four and Trid up with anyone else! Anyways, here's chapter 9 :)**

That day when I get home from school, I see my mom setting the table with our good silverware and dishes.

"Beatrice! Come help me set the table, the man your father works for is coming over for dinner with his son. So help me set the table and go get ready.

"Aright mom," I say. Once I'm done, I go to my room and find something to wear. I settle for a plain, loose, dark grey dress with a black cardigan. My parents probably won't want me to wear anything fancy. I curl my hair a little and take a section from the front and pin it. Okay that should be fine...I go back downstairs to see my mother putting the food on the table. My dad walks through the door while my mom is putting the chicken on the table. Just then the doorbell rings.

"Right on time!" My mother says. Then the two most unexpected people walk in. Tobias, and..._Marcus._ I just stare wide-eyed and Tobias does the same.

"Beatrice! I didn't know your friend was 's son!" my mom beams.

"Neither did I...," I mumble.

"What was that, Beatrice?" My mother smiles.

"I said, nice to meet you...Mr. Eaton," trying not to spit out his name.

"Likewise, Beatrice," I don't want him to say my name. I hated my name before, but I don't think I could hate it anymore than I do right now.

"Why don't we sit down!" My mother says. Marcus doesn't even remember me. He was too _drunk_ to remember that he hit me and his own son. Tobias sits across from me. In between bites, we smile at eachother. None of our parents know we are dating. Someone kicks my foot under the table, but when I look at Tobias he his still eating his peas. I feel it again and see Tobias smile before he can wipe it off his face. I clear my throat Nobody pays attention besides Tobias. He looks at me and I give him a "you'll pay for that" look. He doesn't look worried though...perfect. He doesn't know that I'm the master of revenge...My mother see's that we're both done and she says,

"Beatrice, why don't you take Tobias on a tour of the house?"

I grin, "Yeah Tobias, let's go." Once we are out of out parents sight, he says,

"Tris! I didn't know our dads work together!"

"Well...neither did I. But it's okay, now you'll be coming over more often. Now...how about that 'tour', Tobias"

A grin starts to make it's way across his face. "Why of course...Beatrice."

"Don't. Call. Me. Beatrice. EVER." I say, deadly.

"Not ever?"

"Only on special occasions," I smile a little.

"Well then Tris, shall we continue our tour?"

"Follow me Mr. Eaton," I say with a fancy accent. I show him around a little, then we go to my room. For some reason I get a little scared. I shake it off.

"So...Ive showed you the whole house. What do you want to do?" I say.

"I have an idea," he gets an evil look on his face and them kisses me. I hear footsteps up the stairs, but I don't stop. It's probably Caleb. But then I hear two voices at my door. One my mother's and the other is Marcus.

"Beatrice!"

"Tobias! Are you two in there?" But we don't think fast enough to pull away before my parents and Marcus walk in the room.

**CLIFFHANGEEEER! Sorry I just had to. I noticed, I don't care when I wrute cliffhangers, but I flip shiz when I read one. UNTIL NEXT TIME! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~DivergentFOURever**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEEEEY GUYS! I'm back! Who celebrated Factions Day on the 17th? I sure did! Thank you all for reviewing my story! Here's chapter 10! (4+6=10)**

_Oh. No. _Is all I can think. My parents just walked in on me and Tobias. _Kissing!_ Tobias and I give each other a grave look before turning to our parents faces. My father is fuming, Marcus is failing at trying not to show his anger, and my mother is...smiling? Tobias! Marcus will kill him!

"Beatrice," My father says in a silent, yet deadly voice.

"Andrew, please," My mother tells him. "Beatrice, Tobias, may I speak to both of you...in private?" She asks. Maybe she's on our side...Tobias and I just nod our heads and our fathers leave the room.

"Mother, I can-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Beatrice, I'm not mad," She laughs. Tobias and I sigh of relief at the same time.

"But. Your fathers are. Now, I think that we should go talk to them, and maybe they will understand. I will talk to them first, so why don't you to leave the room for a minute? I have a question, though. How long has this been going on?" She smiles.

"Only a few days..." I answer. She just nods and calls them back in the room and we leave.

"Tobias what do you think they're going to do?" I ask my eyes starting to sting. I accidentally let out a sniffle. He wraps me in his arms.

"Shh..Tris, everything is going to be fine," He says whilst stroking my hair. He rests his chin on my head, and my arms go around his neck. I close my eyes and relax. Everything is perfect in that moment. We stay that way for a few minutes until our parents come in. We quickly pull apart and wait for them to say something. I see all of their faces have relaxed a little bit.

"Beatrice, Tobias. We have all talked this over, and we give you our permission to be with each other." My father starts. Tobias and I turn to each other and we are just about to hug again when he starts to talk again. "Under one condition. Tobias, you must promise not to hurt my daughter, or there will be consequences."

"I would never dream of it, Sir," Tobias says while looking at me. He grabs my hand and gives it a gentle sqeeze. I smile at him.

"You better not," He says, still eyeing him.

"Well, Tobias, we should probably get going," Marcus says. He has a look on his face that I don't recognize. Tobias seems to notice it too and I can see the fear in his eyes. I know what's going on. Tobias nods and they say their goodbyes. When all the adults leave he room, I give him a final hug.

"Don't let him hurt you," I whisper, my voice breaking.

"I won't," He whispers in my ear and kisses me on the cheek. Our eyes meet for a moment, and before I knew it, we were kissing. Then, he was gone.

**No cliffhanger today! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Sorry it was so short...Please review, thanks! :)**

**~DivergentFOURever**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME CRACK UP! I forgot to tell you guys I would be updating later didn't I? Hehe, I'm so evil...HERE IS CHAPPY NUMBER 11! This is just a mostly Fourtris chapter.**

After everyone leaves I go up to my room and fall asleep. Around midnight I heard a knock on my window. It's probably just the wind, so I ignore it. Until I hear it again. I go to my window only to see Tobias, out of breath.

"Tobias! What are you you doing here!" I whisper-yell.

"Marcus," is all he says, and all he needs to say before I let him in.

"Come in, it's freezing," I whisper.

"Thank you," He breathes. Only when he steps in do I see the black eye on his face. _Oh._

"Tobias, are you okay? You said you wouldn't let him do anything to you!" I say trying not to cry. It just breaks my heart that a father would do this to his own son.

"I'm fine now," He whispers into my hair as he pulls me against him.

"Why do you let him do this to you? You need to get help," I say.

"Who would believe me Tris? That the "selfless" mayor Marcus Eaton beats his son. Only a few more years until I can move out and then I'm free from him," He says. I nod and look down, because I feel a tear streaming down my cheek. I don't know why. I don't usually cry. Tobias notices and he lifts my chin up and our eyes meet.

"What's wrong Tris?" He asks softly.

"Your father beats you Tobias, that's what's wrong!" I raise my voice forgeting about my parents down the hall.

"Tris," He says as he gathers me in his arms. "Why does it matter to you?"

"What do you mean! Because I care about you, Tobias!" I start to cry. I haven't cried in a long time, so why now? He just stares at me for a few seconds, with a look I've never seen on him before. He stares until he wraps his arms around me so suddenly it takes me a few seconds until I do the same.

"Nobody has ever said that to me Tris," He says.

"It's what you deserve to hear," I say. I snuggle my face in his neck, and breathe in his scent. It relaxes me for some reason. We stay like that for a few minutes, in the comfortable silence until he says something I wasn't expecting.

"I love you, Tris," He whispers into my ear. I'm shocked for a moment. Until I realize. That's why I cry when he's in pain, why I'm so comfortable around him even though we've only known each other for such a short time. Because I feel the same way. He starts to look like he regrets saying it when I don't respond, so I do.

"I love you, too, Tobias," And in that moment, we are one. We start to kiss, but then remember that my parents are still down the hall. So I settle for resting my head on his chest.

"Why can't things be like this forever?" I sigh.

"So we can make even better memories," He smiles.

"Better than this?" I ask.

"Of course," He says. Eventually he has to leave, sadly, before our parents find out, but not before a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Tris," He says kissing me on the cheek.

"Night Tobias," I smile. Once he leaves I go to sleep.

**PAGE*BREAK*PAGE*BREAK*PAGE*BREAK*PAGE*BREAK*PAGE*BREAK*PAGE*BREAK*PAGE**

The next day during lunch time, Christina introduces someone to us.

"Guys this is Al! He's new here!" She says enthusiatically. Everone says hi to him, but for some reason he is only focusing on me. I don't really like the way he's looking at me. I think Tobias notices because he grabs my hand under the lunch table and glares at Al. He backs off after that. After lunch Tobias pulls me to the side.

"Tobias, I have a bad feeling about that kid Al," I say.

"I know, me too," He says. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"Oh I saw it alright," I respond.

"You should be careful around him, Tris," He looks worried. I just nod and we go to our separate classes. What could Al possbly do?

**Yay Fourtris and the beginning of the plot. Sorry I had to kill the happiness ;( PEACE!**

**~DivergentFOURever**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aww you guys are so sweet! Your reviews keep me writing :3 I'm not much of an author...I didn't know anybody would actually read my story! So thank you guys so much! Here's chapter 12...**

**Chapter 12**

I sit down in history like any other day. The _he _walked in. Al. Great, so I don't have any friends in this class, but I have Al.

"Class, this is Al., he's a new student. Al why don't you sit next to Tris over there?" Our teacher says. I try to mask my face. You know what Tris? You've barely talked to him, he could be nice.

"Lucky I get to sit next to someone I already know," He says shyly.

"Yeah. Lucky you," I try to sound happy. Al and I talked for the rest of the class period. He's actually a nice guy. Maybe I just...misjudged him...

***** *** (After school now)**

Once the bell rings at the end of the day, I meet Tobias by his locker.

"Hey, Tris," He smiles.

"Hey," I reply.

"So...you wanna do something tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah sure! What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to that new restaurant, Dauntless. I hear they have amazing cake!" He says.

"Sounds good! Pick me up at around 6?" I ask. He nods and I give him a quick peck on the lips. I remember Christina telling me she wanted to talk so I go to her locker.

"TRIS!" She is smiling from ear to ear. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"WILL KISSED ME!" She screams. We get a few stares from other people.

"Look away!' Christina shouts at them.

"Ha! Congrats Chris!"

"Thanks!" She's still grinning. "Oh yeah...did you want to go somewhere later?"

"Sorry I can', Four's taking me o-" I get cut off by her squeals.

"EEEK! Come on let's go get you dolled up!" She winks grabbing my arm. I try to protest but her grip is too strong.

Once we get to her house she leads me straight to her room and brings out tons of makeup. Oh dear god...She goes to pick out an outfit for me first. Please don't be anything too girly, I plead over and over in my head. Thankfully she just picks out a plain, knee-length, black dress that's not too tight, but not loose either. Once I'm done being tortured with those things she likes to call "makeup brushes" I look in the mirror. In the mirror, I don't see the plain, childish looking girl I see everyday. I see a girl, who looks and feels pretty for the first time in her life.

(**PAGE BREAK)**

After I thank Christina, I go back home, only to find Four knocking on the door a few minutes later. I open the door for him and notice something in his pocket. What could that be?

"Hey, Tris are you rea-woah..." His eyes go wide.

"Wha is it?" I ask.

"Tris, you look...beautiful," He says, his eyes still wide.

"Thanks," I blush. Why do I always blush?! He opens the car door for me.

"After you, madam," He says in a British accent while bowing down. I laugh and we get on our way to the restaurant. The ride there is spent talking about pointless things. Our friends, school, you know. Nothing special. We get to the restaraunt in a short amount of time.

"Reservation for 2," Tobias says.

"Let's see here...uh, Four?" The waitress asks. We nod.

"Alright then follow me," She smiles.

"When did this open, it looks awesome!" I ask. It's a really cool theme. Sort of an underground/cave theme...but less dark.

"Just a few days ago, it does look cool," He says. This looks like a formal and your average restaurant kind of place. Once we order, (we ended up getting cheesburgers) we start to talk about average stuff again. Until someone's name got mentioned.

"Oh Tobias, remember Al?" I ask.

"Yeah...why?" he questions.

"He's actually a nice guy if you talk to him for a little," I say.

"Tris, did you see how he was looking at you? I know that look, Zeke gives it to girls all the time!" He says. I try to hide a laugh, but fail.

"He's not that bad! Just a little...sensitive," I say.

"I trust you, Tris, just make sure he doesn't try anything," Tobias says.

"Don't worry," I laugh.

"Alright..." He still sounds a little wary. I remember that thing in his pocket, what was that? As if reading my mind he pulls it out.

"Tris, I uh-I got you something," He smile. He opend the box revealing a beautiful charm bracelet with three birds-ravens I think. It is gold with a diamond on each bird. Its gorgeous.

"Tobias, this looks beautiful! You didn't have to spend so much on me," I say.

"Anything for you," And with that he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I blush again. I have GOT to stop doing that!

"I love you," I say. I've never said that so nonchalantly before, but I truly mean it, and wen he says i back, I feel like the happiest girl in the world.

We ended up getting that chocolate cake he was talking about. I have to admit, it was pretty amazing. I think he may be just a little obsessed with it..

He took me home and walked me to my doorstep.

"Thank you for everything," I say looking at my new bracelet on my wrist.

"Anytime, Tris," He smiles. I give him a kiss, but that only lasts for about 10 seconds before Caleb comes outside. He clears his throat and we pull apart.

"Goodnight, Tris!" He calls, getting into his car.

"Goodnight!" And I step inside. I go to sleep that night feeling like I'm walking on air. It sounds cheesy, but its true.

**PAGE BREAK!**

The next morning, I run into Al.

"Oh hey Al-" I get cut off by his lips on mine.

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm so sorry that took so long! I've had so many exams this week and I finally got a break! PLEEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW? PWETTY PWEEZ WITH DAUNTLESS CAKE ON TOP? I 4 YOU GUYSS!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been telling myself every day that I needed to update but I haven't found the time to so I am really sorry! Also sorry if this chapter has errors because I'm typing it on my phone. Sorry if it's short...Thank you for all the reviews guys I really love them! Ok here's chapter 13...  
Al is kissing me! I slap him and he stops.  
"What's wrong Tris?" He says  
"Al! I thought you were my friend!"  
"But I don't want to be!" He says. I don't listen to him anymore I just run away. Four was right about him...I look back at him and there is something evil in his eyes. Oh no what did I do? No Al can't do anything to me...he won't. Right?  
PAGE BREAK  
I wanted to tell Tobias but he wasn't at school today. He wouldn't answer his phone either. I swear if Marcus did anything...I bump into Christina.  
"Oh hey Tris! What's wrong?" She says.  
"It's nothing...um Chris you wanna go out later? Girls night?" I ask.  
"Yeah of course! How about a few hours after school?"  
"That's good, see you later," I say. I go to my locker and see a note in it.  
"Tris, meet me behind the school once it finishes," ~Four"  
Why would he sign it as Four? I'm sure he would sign it as Tobias...I just shake it off. Wait he's not at school, how would he get it in here? Zeke? Whatever it is it just doesn't seem right...  
PAGE BREAK  
School zips through and I'm about to go behind the school when I run into Chris again.  
"Remember our plans! I'll call you okay?" She says. I nod and go to meet Tobias. I get behind the school and don't see anyone at first. Then I see a figure appearing. Thinking it's Tobias I start to wave. Until a blindfold is put over my eyes from behind. I try to take it off but whoever it is tied my hands just as quickly. I try to see who it is through the blindfold. I see Peter in the front. And I can't believe who is behind me. Al. I should've known that it wouldn't be Four. I mean I had my doubts but I ignored them. How could I be so stupid? Al didn't seem like this kind of person. I thought we were friends but I guess not. I have him a chance but he blew that. All I can do is scream before my mouth covered by a hand that smells of sage and lemon grass.  
A/N:SORRY IF THAT WAS TOO SHORT! I can't really tell on my phone. It looks pretty short though so I'm so sorry! Sorry for any errors since I typed this on my phone. It got pretty annoying because whenever I typed "Tobias" it autocorrected it to "TOBIAS" because I usually fangirl in caps. Love you guys! Remember to review!  
~DivergentFOURever


End file.
